


r u there dude

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barry receives a late night text. Set current era GG with established Barry/Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	r u there dude

**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ **

_r u there dude_

As soon as Barry starts to reply to the text, he knows he shouldn't. It's some ridiculous hour in the morning after some indulgent, toe-curlingly good sex and Barry had just turned away from his charging iPhone to go to sleep when the message flared up. The message from the last person Barry wants to be hearing from right now.

Dan throws one of his lanky arms across Barry's naked chest, pushing his face where Barry's neck meets his pillow and sleepily kisses his neck. Barry smiles and wipes his sweat-sodden hair out of his eyes, and tries not to give Dan any indication he's tapping away. It's almost bragging, or at least bracing himself to have a shield of 'pretty good life right now' to answer any inquires by this particular 'friend'.

**_Sent: Barry K_ **

_Yep. What's up?_

Barry doesn't want to know what's up, so he doesn't really know why he sends the text. His body is exhausted, his brain is exhausted and his dick is exhausted. Barry's already shuffled into his sweats (although Dan sleeps naked, Barry can't deal with that sort of decorum and has to wear pants or he can't get comfortable) and just wants to sleep in the ridiculous tangle of limbs that bunking with Dan "I am 70% lank, 30% jewfro" Avidan provides. Barry tells himself he'll drop the phone on the floor and indulge in late night spooning if there isn't a reply in ten seconds.

Unfortunately for Barry, there's one in three.

**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ **

_fucked up dude. really fucked up. she broke up with me and im @ LAX rn. shit is real - real shit._

Barry's instantly awake. He rolls onto his side, feeling naked and exposed. Dan doesn't seem to notice. Maybe he's too sleepy to notice. Barry's attention is focused on his phone and the second message that appears a few seconds after the next one.

**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ **

_where the fuck do you even live now!!! taxis wont take me FUCK_

Barry grits his teeth, his heart pounding. He's so angry.

**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ **

_Are you drunk?_

_**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _

_fucking 6 hr flight!_

_**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ ** _

_Why the hell did you fly here?_

_**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _

_idk. idk barry. just happened. roll w/ it. YOLO_

A few seconds of Barry boiling with anger is softened instantly by the next message.

_**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _

_shit i didnt even tell anyone to look after jacque_

Fuck. Jon's in a bad state, if he got on a plane without even thinking about that. Barry can't keep himself from moving, rolling out of the bed. He heads to the bathroom, guessing that Dan won't think any worse of him for needing a piss. The truth is too wrapped up in a life that seems like a decade ago - not just a year - that Barry doesn't want to revisit, although he can't even convince himself that the idea of Jon  _back_  and wanting to see _him_  doesn't give him a thrill in some dark, secret part of him that Barry's been trying to chip away at ever since Dan kissed him a few months ago.

__**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ ** _ _

_Call Paul._

Barry sits on the closed lid of the toilet and watches as his phone shows the incoming message being typed.

_**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _

_busy. left a text. please come get me_

__**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ ** _ _

_It's like 3am!_

__**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _ _

_i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry please i'll owe you every audible dollar ive made_

__**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _ _

_that's like THREE dollars dude_

__**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _ _

_three INTERNET dollars_

Barry tries to hold onto his anger, but can't find it in him to. Barry smiles, against himself, and then winces as he realizes how difficult this is going to be. How the hell is he going to tell Arin? And - wow - fuck Arin, what the shit is Dan going to say?

_**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ ** _

_Are you still at LAX?_

__**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _ _

_yeah terminal 3 crashed out in burger king r u coming?_

Barry bites down on his lip, hard. He can't leave him.

_**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ ** _

_Yes. Just stay there._

He just _can't_.

Barry rubs his face, then pulls himself up next to the basin. He starts to fill it. Looks at himself in the mirror, wincing. The Barry Kramer who stares back is _not_ the Barry Kramer of a year ago that would willingly do this shit. Barry is not _still_ in love with him. Barry tries to hold onto that as he stuffs a toothbrush into his mouth, and tries to scrape away the taste of Dan's cock, spitting down the sink.

"Bear? Bear whatsup?"

Shit. Barry wipes his face with a towel and opens the bathroom door, looking at the bed. Dan looks adorably confused, his head leaning to one side from where he's pushed himself up, bleary. Barry crosses his arms over his naked chest, feeling guilty and exposed in the light from the bathroom.

"I need to go," Barry says. "Sorry."

"Whazza?" Dan says, blinking. He scratches his side. "What'd'ya mean?"

"Emergency. Someone," Barry bites back his name, hunting around the floor for his socks. "Family emergency. Needs me to pick them up from the airport."

Dan seems to wake up a little, confused and a little concerned.

"Uh, okay. I'll just -" Dan kicks his feet out of the bed covers. Barry doesn't realize what he's doing until Dan stands up and starts trying to look for his clothes on the ground.

"No - no, it's okay, Dan. You stay here."

"What?" Dan looks confused, holding his pants. "But -"

"It's fine, really," Barry finds his t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Dan looks at him, curious and with a little suspicion. Barry goes over to him and pushes him back onto the bed. "You're recording tomorrow. One of us should get a good night's sleep."

It's surreal, and also painfully sickening that Dan accepts his answer. Barry knows Dan would, though. Dan is as trusting as it is possible to be, without a deceitful bone in his body. Barry feels like shit, an absolute tool, but Barry knows Dan wouldn't understand why he has to do this. Barry promises to come clean tomorrow, in the daylight when things aren't so weird and tinged with this night.

Dan's still naked, his eyes heavy with sleep. Barry leans down and kisses him, Dan's sleepy mouth softly responding to the taste of illicit mint. The kiss is good. It's is almost home. Dan's tongue is soft and familiar, his mouth heavenly warm, the slick slide and little whimper everything that Barry's inner something (soul?) needs to feel warm and contented. Every inch of Barry wants to slide into the bed with him and curl around Dan's left arm, sleeping carefully together.

But it isn't every inch. A really significant part of Barry is screaming for him to get to Los Angeles airport as fast as his shitty car can take him and scoop Jon out from underneath a table in Burger King, sober him up and be the shoulder to cry on he must need right now.

Barry winces and draws away, feeling poisoned somehow. Too poisoned for Dan's sleepy post-midnight affections. Too bitter.

"Bye, Bear. Hope it's all okay," Dan offers, leaning back down into bed.

"Will be. Go to sleep," Barry waits until Dan huffs out a breath to leave.

Barry wants to say 'I love you', but this isn't the place for that to come out for the first time, even though Barry thinks it might be true. It's a soft realization that stings when Barry pulls out his iPhone and sees there's been another message. One that shoots his deceitful, poisoned heart into his mouth with expectation and promise.

_**_Received_ ** **_: Jon J_ ** _

_i love you, dude._

Barry knows he doesn't mean it like that. Jon has never meant it like that. Which is why it isn't cheating and it isn't hurtful and it isn't anything like as painful as Barry knows it is when Barry texts him back as he grabs his keys from the kitchen table and runs out the door.

_**_Sent_ ** **_: Barry K_ ** _

_I love you too. Stay where you are. I'm coming._


End file.
